


Cal Kestis x Reader Drabbles

by creative_frequency



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Not all tags apply to each drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_frequency/pseuds/creative_frequency
Summary: Individual drabbles ranging from fluff to angst. Mainly with pre-established romantic relationship in mind. Gender-neutral reader in most.Also posted on my tumblr @creative-frequency.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Original Female Character(s), Cal Kestis/Original Male Character(s), Cal Kestis/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 267





	1. “You’re going out dressed like that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “You’re going out dressed like that?”

“It’s brewing up a snow storm – not that it’s anything new here.”

You gaze outside the windows of the Mantis, into the snowy plains of Hoth. Greez and Cere triple-checked the coordinates, but there are no signs of any rebels, not to mention a base.

“They should know we’ve arrived by now,” Cere ponders out loud. She too looks concerned by the weather. Greez is already preparing a mug full of steaming hot something. The smell is far from delicious.

“Guess we just gotta go out there and see,” Cal replies in his usual brisk tone and hops a little to warm up. BD-1 peeps in excitement on his shoulder.

“Guess so,” you agree. The raw cold air is starting to seep into the ship with every minute you waste.

Cal braces himself to head out to find the Echo Base, hidden somewhere in the snow around you.

“Cal, wait!” you yelp just as he is about to open the door.

“What?”

“You’re going out dressed like that?” you ask, raising a brow at this silly, overly-eager Jedi who doesn’t realize he’s going to freeze to death the moment he steps outside.

Cal takes a look at his poncho as if asking what’s wrong with the way he’s dressed. It has kept him warm so far.

Cere comes back from the back of the ship and throws what’s hopefully a pack of thermal gear at Cal. He opens it and sighs heavily.

“At least this wasn’t made to fit Greez,” he mutters.


	2. “Quit moving, I’m trying to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Quit moving, I’m trying to sleep. Wait… are you… what?!”

Sleeping in a hut built on a bundle of tangled wroshyr tree branches and trunks: Not something you thought you would ever experience, but definitely just as uncomfortable.

The sounds of the nocturnal forests of Kashyyyk keep you wide awake well into the night. The trees and the floorboards are creaking beneath you and you could swear the whole thing is slightly swinging from side to side. Every time you try to focus on feeling the motion, it stops.

Cal, on the other hand, sleeps soundly next to you, shoulder almost touching yours. Hearing him snore softly annoys you more than it should, but begrudgingly listening to the gentle rhythm lulls you into dreamland.

You have no concept of how much time passes until you’re roused from the apparently restless slumber.

“Quit moving, I’m trying to sleep,” you groan, eyes still shut and some small part of your brain wondering why there are _bumps_ on your bedstead. And why is your body in a weird angle. “Wait…”

You open your eyes to find Cal wiggling under you, half-asleep himself.

“Are you… what?!” You jump backwards just as he jumps to sit up. You _definitely_ weren’t just cuddling against his chest in your sleep.

BD-1 makes an inquiring _boop_.

“What?” Cal repeats breathily and his fuzzy gaze swims from you to the droid. The ginger hair is disheveled and the blanket is messily snaked around his torso.

“What?” you reply defensively and completely blank out on a good explanation.

“What happened?”

“Nothing,” you say quickly.

“Be-boop beep!” BD-1 sounds impossibly self-satisfied.

Cal stares at you, bemused. “Did you–?”

“I did nothing! Go back to sleep,” you hurry to say and bite your lip. Your heart is beating faster than what’s healthy and you’ve never wanted to punt that small droid so hard.

Cal’s face is soon overcome with a complacent grin.

He untangles the blanket and lifts it invitingly. “C’mon.”

You groan, roll your eyes and crawl right back into his arms. While wording out petty jabs in your mind, you force your body to fall unconscious again.


	3. “It’s okay to cry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “It’s okay to cry.”

“You dummy!”

You smack Cal’s shoulder and barely manage to keep your lower lip from trembling.

“Ow! Hey!”

The amount of relief you’re feeling is crushing and you hate how much your eyes are stinging hot.

_That idiot. That stupid, reckless Jedi. He could’ve been–_

He rubs his arm, that will hopefully bruise, and you’ve never seen him look so condescending. You stare defiantly at him, keeping the tears inside with nothing but your willpower.

“Y’know… it’s okay to cry,” he says softly. You hate how well he knows you.

“I’m not crying!” You wipe your cheeks hastily. They’re still dry. _So far so good._

Cal sighs. He peers at the turmoil of emotions on your face and smiles a little.

“I’m sorry I made you worry,” he murmurs.

You begin to argue but all words are cut short when he pulls you against his chest and presses his chin on your shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers again.

The wet stain on his poncho spreads as you stay still, silently waiting for the tears to stop.


	4. “You know you want it, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You know you want it, sweetheart.”

Cal circles around you carefully, bringing one foot in front of the other in steady steps. His gaze doesn’t stray and his lips are pursed into a tight line.

You’d love to stay and admire his posture but he’s going to attack at any moment and you need to be ready to defend.

You raise your palms in the air and focus. Letting the Force to flow through you is easier said than done. So far you haven’t been successful at all in defending against the Force push and the bruises on your butt give testimony to that.

At the same time you realize you’re bracing yourself more for the hit than actually trying to deflect the push. Cal notices it too but he doesn’t wait.

Instead of thrusting his hand forward, he pulls it back in a swift motion and you’re off your feet with a yelp that ends into his chest.

“Uff, sorry I tripped,” you mutter and try to regain your dignity. Cal stabilizes you from the waist and seeing that grin on his face makes you boil.

“Again,” you command before he can say anything.

“You sure about this?” he asks in an amused tone.

You rip yourself off his firm chest, back to your feet and withdraw to where you were standing. The blood is humming in your ears and you push back the embarrassment.

“Okay. Let’s try the pull again,” he sighs.

You bite your lip. “You know you want it, sweetheart.”

Cal shakes his head at your taunt but can’t help smiling. He pulls again.


	5. “If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.”

“ _This_ is what you wanted to show me?”

Cal glances at you, suddenly nervous from your rejecting tone. You peek down from the wide tree trunk – or technically, it’s a branch of the Origin Tree. You haven’t let go of his poncho hem in the last hour or so.

The view was _gorgeous_ from the top of the tree and your pulse is still erratic from the kiss Cal stole up there. You just wish you had thought about getting back down beforehand.

“We can climb down if you don’t want to slide?” Cal proposes and looks for signs of distress on your face.

You take his hand and lean forward to have a better look down. It’s a slippery slope coated with mud, advancing far down into the tree branches.

_It’ll be fun, he said. Perfectly safe, he said._

Safe as slapping a Wookiee’s ass.

You sigh and retreat. Cal intertwines your fingers in a calming manner and searches for eye contact.

“If I die, I’m going to haunt your ass.” Your voice is definitely not trembling as much as your body.

“Hey, would I let anything happen to you?”

“Hm. Let’s see–”

“Point is!” Cal hurries to interrupt and clears his throat. “I’ve got you. You can go first and I’ll make sure you stay on the path.”

You still don’t look convinced. Cal tries to find words of encouragement and brings your hand close to his chest. Your pulse picks up pace again.

“Remember that time we went sledding on Carlac?” The look in his eyes is almost enough on its own to melt your resistance.

“Mmhm.”

Sledding – not so much as ending up fooling around in the snow and regretting it afterwards in front of a heater. Your fingers were numb for a week but thinking about his touches still brings heat to your cheeks.

“It’s just like that but without a sled. And try to stay on your feet,” Cal explains and squeezes your hand. “Easy.”

He really seems to believe it’ll be fun and safe. You choose to trust him but not without first rolling your eyes towards the skies.

“Urgh. Fine.”

You take in a deep breath and jump.


	6. "Come over here and make me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Come over here and make me.”

At last, a moment of much needed peace and quiet aboard the Mantis – you don’t have to do anything or look over your shoulder or expect to be held at gunpoint. Cal, Cere and Greez are out fetching supplies and your only job is to not open the door to strangers.

You’ve barely opened the can of dessert when the ship door slides open on its own.

Cal comes in and stops to stare at you. You stare back at him with scrunched brows, disapproving.

“Forget something?” you ask, sour about the interruption. The orange-red jelly looks so juicy and tasty that every second you’re apart hurts physically.

“Is that fruit jelly?” Cal throws back instantly.

“…Maybe.”

“Can I have some?”

“No!”

You’ve been hiding the can for far too long to have to share it now.

“C’mon, give me a spoonful. Please?” Cal shoots his best impression of puppy eyes but you don’t budge.

“Come over here and make me,” you hiss.

He takes a decisive step forward. You hug the can and show him your teeth. “It’s _mine_.”

Cal reaches you with an enigmatic smile. “You know what else is yours? _Me_.”

He reaches down to kiss you and handily steals the can from your limp fingers. After half a spoonful, you get it back and he’s on his merry way. At least he promised to bring you another fruit jelly.


	7. "Can I do your hair?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I do your hair?"

Cal was starting to get nervous under the stare. He didn’t know what you were looking at, brow furrowed and shoveling breakfast into your mouth in the silence. Were you angry with him? Had he said something in his sleep? Or maybe… _did_ something untold? He knew he could get carried away when you were in his arms, just for a goodnight’s rest. Cal mentally shook his head. He would know if that was the case. He had no memory of any arguments for the past few days and you usually weren’t one to start a fight about something petty. At least not like this.

The silence stretched on until Cal’s bowl was empty. He threw – or rather, levitated – the spoon and the dirty dishes into the sink and spread his hands, perplexed.

“Okay, I give up. What’s up?” he sighed.

“Huh?” You blinked. Your spoon was hanging between the breakfast bowl and your mouth, unsure of which direction to take.

“What’s with that look?”

“What look?” You turned away, only just realizing you had actually been staring at him. He could be so distracting when you were already deep in thought.

“That look you’re giving me.” Cal was starting to get annoyed.

Your cheeks felt hot and uncomfortable when rewinding what had just went through your head. “I’m not giving you a look.”

Cal leaned heavily on the table to get closer to you. His eyes narrowed dangerously. He could be scary when he wanted to and give your pulse a burst of speed with just that one motion.

“It’s getting so long,” you mumbled embarrassed and didn’t know what to do with your limbs or where to look under _his_ stare.

“What is?” Cal questioned in confusion and his shoulders relaxed.

You huffed and bravely faced his grey eyes, then blurted: “Can I do your hair?”


	8. "Why can't we wear matching clothes?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Why can't we wear matching clothes?"

“This is terrible! It itches and I feel like someone taped rocks all over me,” you complain and glumly pick some lint off the sleeve. The fancy clothing you were forced to wear for this mission would look absolutely _lovely_ in a display window. There isn’t even a place to hide a blaster because it’s tight in weird places and forces you to walk like a _graceful swan_ , as Cere tried to put it.

_The only thing about to get graceful is–_

“It suits you,” she nods with an unreadable expression. If she dares to laugh…

_Stupid party. Stupid espionage missions._ You should just blast the doors to the palace and rough up the nobles until one of them spills the Salthia beans.

Cal emerges from the back in a plain server’s outfit. Meanwhile you look like a stuffed peacock with jewelry.

“What?! You’re kidding, right? Why can’t we wear matching clothes?”

Cere pinches the bridge of her nose while Greez chuckles. “Please, _focus_.”

“It’s time to go, kids. Take your seats,” the pilot urges while still making funny faces. Seeing you suffer and hiss never fails to make him smile.

Cal hurries to help you sit with the exuberant amount of fabric flowing around you.

“You look stunning,” he whispers and briefly touches your hand with an endearing smirk.

You barely get out a thank you that doesn’t take its aimed sharp tone at all. The way Cal’s gaze glides from your head to toes and back, you’re forced to admit the outfit isn’t so bad.


	9. "How long have you been standing there?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How long have you been standing there?"

Surprising a Jedi isn’t easy. But surprising one who is absorbed in tinkering with his lightsaber and talking to his exploration droid is _surprisingly_ easy.

_Greez said dinner is ready_ , the words hover on your lips but seeing Cal so happily immersed in what he’s doing makes you stall and, frankly, just stare. Recently he’s been carrying the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders and his freckled smiles have been upsettingly rare. BD-1 chirps and makes intangible sounds to which Cal replies with words that are sprinkled with chuckles. The sizzle and clatter of Cal’s tools rhythms the conversation.

It’s heartening to follow and the second most important reason why you can’t make your presence known.

The most important reason is, obviously, _the smile_. Every time Cal turns so that you can see his profile, your heart beats just so much more intensely.

“Boop-beep?” BD-1 asks and nods vaguely to your way. You’re fairly certain he noticed you the moment you stepped into the room and chose not to interrupt Cal.

“Yeah, I wish… Wait, what?” Cal spins around.

You clear your throat sheepishly. “Hi, Cal.”

“How long have you been standing there?” Cal shoots a sharp look at the happily twirling droid by his side and hisses, “BD, Why didn’t you say anything?”

“A while. Sorry. You just looked so… so…” In the end you can’t find a word that wouldn’t give away how tender a feeling made home in your stomach while watching him work.

Cal looks away, embarrassed, and hides his hands under the poncho. “What?”

“Are you blushing?” You quirk an eyebrow and can’t help but smile.

“No.”

“I didn’t mean to peep while you work.”

Cal is so adorably confused that he doesn’t know how to react. BD-1 helps him and lets out a series of _beeps_ and _boops_ with a rising intonation. You can only understand a few words that include your name.

“BD!” Cal interjects, mortified. He’s never been happier that you can’t understand Binary.

“ _What’s taking so long? Dinner’s ready!_ ” Greez yells from the dining area and Cal jolts.

“That’s what I came in to tell you,” you sigh and chuckle. You might never get to know what the droid said but surmising from the way Cal’s ears shine red, you’re _extremely_ curious.


	10. "I think I've always loved you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I think I've always loved you."

Cal Kestis is a selfish man and he knows it.

He feels the sting in his chest as he watches you dance and spin with the Wookiees. For now, there’s a moment of peace, a moment to celebrate the Life Day. He is honored to have been invited to join, but his mind starts to wander. He is tired, eyes glazed and a half-eaten Wookiee-ookiee in his hand.

Cal watches you and thinks what he would do if he ever lost you. The thought is unbearable. It stings more and more and swells in his chest uncomfortably.

The lanterns are bright and thumb-sized fireflies whirl around the lights. It’s time for merry-making and spending time with one’s family and friends. Cal is exhausted from describing the climb to the Origin Tree and telling stories about the fight with the Ninth Sister to the little ones (with Mari interpreting). It’s getting late, but he doesn’t want to look away. Breathless laughter follows you. The fireflies orbit you as the red robe swirls around you when you spin.

He is so tired.

“Cal? Is everything alright?”

Your bright eyes are right in front of him, questioning, and he doesn’t want any more of that worry to etch into your face.

Cal shakes the drowsiness away. “Yeah. Are you? Okay? Uhm.” He realizes that he sounds like an idiot but at least he made you smile. The uneasiness in his chest melts.

You take the Wookiee-ookiee from his hand and eat it. “Let’s go.”

“Where to?”

Cal follows you obediently, happy to have a reason to get away from the music and the dancing Wookiees. Your presence soothes his restless exhaustion and he feels more at peace, easily forgetting the previous thoughts of ever losing you.

There is no way he will ever lose you.

Cal takes your hand and you shoot him an inquiring look, but don’t stop moving. You climb up to the tree houses where it’s easier to breathe and no one will disturb you. You trust that the rest of the Mantis’ crew is busy celebrating, or sleeping safely inside the ship in Greez’s case since he hates the nature.

You lean on the railing, gazing down to the celebration that will continue well into the night. Cal doesn’t let go of your hand as he stares at you: the stars in your eyes, the light smile on your lips, how your breathing is slightly quickened from the climb. His chest starts aching again but it’s a pleasant ache, the kind that pushes him to reach out and touch your chin gently.

“That’s not why I brought you here,” you murmur and consent to the soft touch of lips on yours.

“Then why did you?” Cal asks after really not wanting to stop.

“You looked like you needed a break.”

Cal hums, pulls your back against his chest and leans to you shoulder, arms around your waist. You begin to sway to the rhythm of the music. There is no trace of the stinging sensation as he tracks his thoughts back to the moment when he was watching you dance with the fireflies.

He still knows he is selfish to want this. Too selfish to ever admit he could willingly let go of you.

“I think I’ve always loved you,” he says quietly right next your ear.

Pleasant wave of chills climbs up your spine. The gentle swaying barely pauses. Cal cannot see the stupefied smile that overcomes your features and radiates pure joy.

You lift his hand and press it against your lips.

“Don’t ever let go. I love you too.”


	11. Ranunculus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anonymous on tumblr. Was listening to Ranunculus by DIR EN GREY, hence the name.
> 
> !!! TW: ANGST !!!

Cal saw you go down from the Second Sister’s blade. The rational side of him knows you’re gone. He knows there is no sense in hoping against all hope. But still he never stopped believing. Giving up would’ve broken his heart and he couldn’t afford that in order to continue.

When he sees your broken body on the cell floor, bleeding, delirious from the pain, eyes looking but seeing nothing… his heart breaks.

You never stopped thinking about him. They can break your body, fill your mind with nothing but pain and agony but in those short moments of partial clarity, you see Cal’s face. He tells you to stay strong. He believes in you. He is coming for you. He will never leave you.

When you can’t trust even in the Force, you know you can always trust him. Reaching inside will only give them more leverage, more ways to hurt you in cutting you off. But they can’t take him from you.

He will come.

Because of the fear of losing the other, you filled your heads with hope and lies that lay on nothing. There was no other ground than the boundless optimism that is wearing thinner with each passing moment. You would never be ready to accept that the other is gone.

You don’t hear him calling out your name, desperately begging for you to open your eyes, pleading for BD to try to find a way to open the cell door. The moment of clarity inside your mind is so precious that you can’t leave the dreams where you’re finally together again: In a field of ranunculi with nothing but shades of red, pink, orange and yellow as far as the eye can see. There are two suns on the blue sky and Cal is there, calling out your name.

But it feels wrong. Why isn’t he taking your out stretched hand? Squeezing your eyes closed hurts so much that tears prickle from your eyes. He starts yelling more frantically. He yells your name. Your nickname. The gentle one he only uses when you’re alone, far from prying eyes.

The ward that keeps Cal out finally disappears and BD warbles fervently. The scanning blue light passes over you, Cal’s hands hover in the air, unsure if he can really touch you.

“Cal?” The word from your mouth don’t sound like you at all. You didn’t know you could still speak.

“Hey, I’m here. It’s okay, it’s going to be okay… I’ve got you…”

Cal murmurs prayers into your hair as he holds you, strong but tender, heartbroken but hopeful.

The field of ranunculi withers but he came for you and that’s all that matters.


	12. Indecisive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (that I used very loosely): "If you did inquisitor Cal Kestis, maybe a scenario like he’s supposed to kill you but he can’t bring himself to do it because he and the reader have some past (maybe they fell in love but he betrayed them or something) so he either lets you go or decided to help you and ends with them back in love, but like despite everything, they never stopped loving each other?"

“How is he?” Cere asks quietly, brows knitted together in concern and arms hugged around her torso. Despite the warm temperature of Bogano, the air feels chilly and the mood is despondent aboard the Mantis.

“He’s still asleep. I asked Merrin to stay with him… I don’t think he should be left alone,” you reply.

It’s hard to think what could’ve come to pass if it weren’t for Cal. Suddenly running into him in Fortress Inquisitorius. Him risking his life to save you and Cere from the worst nightmare. You accepted so long ago that he is gone, that now that you found each other again… It’s difficult to wrap your mind around it. You’re already mentally and physically exhausted from the events on Nur.

When you sit on the sofa and close your eyes, the burning red flash of Cal’s lightsaber dances before your eyelids. It’s so bright it hurts and you find yourself trying to swallow the tears prickling your eyes.

He is alive. He is with you again but you’re scared to be in the same room. If you let him be true, he might disappear again. You don’t know how you’d survive that.

“You’re troubled,” Cere says. It’s not a question. She can feel it in the Force and it concerns her.

You don’t open your eyes or answer.

“I know it _hurts_ but you can go to him… He must feel as confused as you.”

Merrin sits cross-legged on the floor in something of a trance – a mannerism taken after you. An eerie green glow surrounds her and before you can interrupt, she already looks up with an accusatory glance.

“This is your job,” she says in equally captious tone.

“Sorry,” you say hesitantly and look at Cal. His chest rises and falls in a peaceful rhythm.

Merrin gets up from the floor and stares at you sternly until she’s out of the door. You owe her your life. Twice. She has every right to judge you in this.

The room feels huge when you’re alone with sleeping Cal. His freckles are a bit paler than when you last saw him on Bracca. Otherwise he looks exactly the same. The image of the Ninth Sister strangling him in the air as you fall down plays in your head but the trauma lacks its usual punch. Cal looks so gentle. Peaceful.

You sit down on the edge of the bed, every nerve in your body tingling.

You hesitate, shaky fingers hovering over Cal’s hand that rests on the covers.

_“Go! I’ll hold him back!”_

_“I’m not leaving you again!”_

_That boyish smirk that says so many things. Everything will be alright. I was glad to see you again. You have no choice. Do I need to Force push you, ‘cause I’ll do it._

His hand is warm and you’re almost hyperventilating.

“Why are you crying?” Cal’s voice is raspy from the sleep, so quiet that you almost fool yourself to believe you’re imagining him talking. His hand moves slightly under yours first, then your fingers intertwine.

You wipe your cheeks with the back of your free hand and sniffle. “Because.”

“Sorry I tried to kill you.”

You chortle with laughter and sniffle again. “Let’s not talk about that.”

Cal’s eyes are brighter than they have been in months. The life they tortured out of him is already returning when he is with you. He feels your presence both physically and in the Force. When you first stepped into the Fortress, he couldn’t believe his senses. All those months he thought you dead. No one could’ve survived the fall.

But you did.

“Where’s the holocron?” Cal asks as if suddenly remembering what happened on Nur.

“I destroyed it…” you reply quietly.

Cal heaves a relieved sigh. “You made the right call.”

“Thanks.” You manage a small smile. It’s so difficult and yet so easy to talk with him again. “How are you feeling?”

“I… barely know what year it is, but I’ll be okay,” he says, aiming for a casual tone but failing. He starts to rewind the events of Nur in his mind. He had you at blade point. Your words got through to him. You escaped together by a hair’s breadth.

You watch as a frown deepens on Cal’s features.

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly.

“You don’t have to–”

“No. They told me you were dead and I believed them.”

You don’t know what to say. If falling in despair is a crime, you’re just as guilty. After getting separated, you didn’t feel him in the Force anymore. You had no way to even begin doubting it was a trick. How could the Inquisitors have known about your connection?

“I forgot about you,” Cal says in a broken voice. “I can’t believe I forgot and–”

You hush him and stroke his hair. The tears start rolling down your cheeks again. The ginger shade weaves into your fingers and Cal’s eyes close. He squeezes your hand.

You lean down and he pulls you gently from the chin for the rest of the way to his lips.

“I love you,” you murmur, lips still almost touching, just enjoying feeling his presence again.

Cal smiles. “I can’t believe I let you say it first.”

You kiss again and feel confident that soon this trauma will be in the past. Everything will be alright because you’re together again – if not well yet, then at least alive.


	13. More Than Rumors in Cantinas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could you do a Cal Kestis x Reader who failed her Jedi trials/training but survived The Purge?"

It’s a chance encounter on some backwater planet on the Outer Rim. You have changed so much, probably not by choice, that Cal almost fails to recognize you. He is there only to hear the latest cantina rumors with Cere and, as always, they’re in a hurry to leave as soon as possible. Every moment of dallying grows the risk of being caught.

Cal cannot see any Imperial soldiers, but it’s too dangerous to even try to reach out to you. Even if you were still using the Force, you’re likely suppressing it in public spaces like all surviving Jedi – or Force-sensible being in your case.

Cal nudges Cere’s shoulder meaningfully and discreetly nods towards you in the corner table. You’re not alone. Otherwise he would’ve already gone to act like you know each other. He can’t be sure if you’d remember him. The last time you saw each other you were still children, learning to deflect blaster bolts from practice droids.

“The one with the helmet on the table? I noticed it too,” Cere whispers from the corner of her mouth.

“No, well, yes. But I know who that is.” Cal maintains his voice as low as he can and tries not to take excessive looks your way.

Cere doesn’t voice the question.

“They failed their trials,” he explains and Cere frowns.

“Cal…”

He knows it’s too risky too, but he wants to try. He _needs_ to try. For old time’s sake if anything.

“Bounty hunters,” Cere remarks at your company. “Be careful.”

Cal rises swiftly from the chair and paces to the bar.

“What’ll you have, kid?” the Besalisk bartender asks and leans her lower pair of arms on the counter.

“Can you send another one of whatever they’re having to the person in the corner? The one with the red helmet?”

The bartender glances at the group. She has seen you around a few times, always in a different company. “Want a message to go with it?”

Cal spends a few seconds thinking. “Tell them it’s from a childhood friend.”

The bartender smirks at the Jedi before getting to mix the drink for you. Cal returns to sit with Cere. No one seems to have paid any extra attention to him.

“Now we wait,” he huffs and turns his chair so that you can see most of his face if you decide to look up.

You don’t make him wait for long. It’s not hard to spot the couple that screams _Jedi_ if you’re looking hard enough. You wonder how is it that Cal is still running free around the galaxy with such a reckless attitude. After Order 66 it was easy to assume everyone from your past was gone, but you’re glad to see an exception.

You pull a chair and smile sweetly. “Kestis. Good to see you.”

Cere launches a reserved look at Cal and greets you from under her breath.

“You too.” Cal hesitates. What should he even say to you? _Good to see you too? I hope you’ve been well? Hey, I’m glad you’re still alive?_

“I’m going back. Don’t be too long,” Cere says and gets up to leave.

Cal nods at her and tries to offer an assuring smile, but she swats it away with another look.

“So what have you been up to?” you ask and lean closer to Cal. He looks pretty much the same since before you got kicked out of the Order. You’d recognize the ginger hair and freckles anywhere. And that smile. At least some things never change.

Cal glances around to make sure no one is interested in your conversation. “I could use your help.”

You lean your chin to your palm and tilt your head to the side. “Really? Just like that? What if I’m about to sell you out to the Imps?”

Cal shakes his head. “No, you aren’t. Look, I know you’re not into… that life anymore, but–”

“Yes, as you well know, I’m a failure.” You let out a wry laugh and lean back in the chair, unconsciously taking a defensive stance.

“That’s not what I meant! Listen…” Cal waits for you to stop scowling at him. “I can’t tell you what’s going on right now, what we’ve done… but it’s about the Order.”

“By ‘we’ you mean her, right?” You nod to where Cere sat and examine the almost pleading look on Cal’s features. He was always good at the puppy eyes. “Sounds _grand_.”

Cal huffs. “Yeah. Sometimes I have no idea what I’m doing these days.”

“I can see that. You do realize I’m a bounty hunter, right?” you retort and shake your head.

“Kinda figured, yeah.”

You stare straight into Cal’s eyes, holding his gaze as you think back to the halcyon days in the Jedi Order. You got into all sorts of shenanigans together back then. He would often try to take the fault for you, even when there was really no need. Cal was always ridiculously upstanding and honest.

“Please,” he utters and for some reason you feel a tingle go up your spine.

You sigh. “Urgh. Fine.”

“Really?” Cal’s eyes literally spark.

“Yes. Really. Where’s your ship? I assume you have one,” you say and can’t help the smile tugging the corners of your mouth upwards.

Cal smiles brilliantly. “Follow me. I’ll introduce you to the crew.”

“Lead the way.”

The dusty cantina is left behind and soon laughter fills your conversation. You have no idea what’s ahead of you, but you’re happy to follow Cal into the unknown. It’s just like the old days.


	14. "You're cute when you're all worried."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You're cute when you're all worried."

_“The race begins in five minutes!”_

The speakers blast across the Colossus. Last minute audience members run around to find good spots to spectate from. The air is filled with excitement unique to the eye of the storm right before an important race. Your heart flutters. Cal grasps your hand and squeezes it gently.

“Are you sure about this?” he asks for the umpteenth time. Worry crosses his freckled features and your smile has no effect in dissipating it.

“You’re cute when you’re all worried,” you joke and earn an exasperated sigh. “Now you know how I feel when you’re away on your… _business_ ,” you add in a quiet voice and raise an eyebrow meaningfully.

“What?” Cal yelps defensively. “That’s different!” He motions helplessly at the bright purple racing ship behind you – your pride and joy.

“Relax. No one’s going to point a blaster at me,” you say, unable to resist teasing Cal, “It’s not my first rodeo.”

He looks utterly miserable as he silently agrees in acknowledgement.

_“The race begins in two minutes!”_

“That’s my cue.”

You give a small kiss to Cal’s cheek, or at least try to because his goddamn Jedi reflexes allow him to turn enough to have his mouth on the way _every single time_. You have to shake your hand free from his.

“Good luck,” he says through gritted teeth.

“I’ll bring you the trophy!” you promise as you climb into the ship and wink at Cal.


	15. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Could you write inquisitor!reader saving Cal from the second sister on Bracca?"

Nothing they did to you in the Fortress’s dungeons compares to the pain you feel when you see _him_. Alive.

The torture, mutilation, isolation – all the lies that twist your gut in horror and guilt, mentally and physically. None of it compares to the realization that Cal is there and you have found him. And now you’re on the wrong side.

You need to get to him before the Second Sister does. It’s the only thing running through your mind. No amount of training could hold your pulse in check in that situation and you’re barely conscious of what you’re doing.

_You need to get to him first._

“Cal!” you yell and jump off the TIE Interceptor, scrambling to stay on your feet.

He hesitates, but ignites his blue lightsaber. The panic and confusion in his eyes hurt worse than hell but there’s hope in that pain. Despite all of the things they made you believe, you haven’t forgotten him.

“Cal! It’s me!”

“W-what?” Cal tries to catch his breath. His lightsaber lowers just a little as he processes the sound of your voice. You pull the helmet off and recognition spreads into his eyes.

You’re about to reach him on the platform, but the Second Sister lands right between you and her red lightsaber flashes angrily. You and Cal back away from her.

“My, my, my. A happy reunion?” Your lightsaber meets hers and if she’s surprised at your betrayal, she doesn’t let it show. “Think about what you’re doing, _Inquisitor_.”

“I’m going to kill you.” Your voice is cold as ice and the Second Sister doesn’t wait for you to attack first.

She soon finds herself caught between two fronts and just as you’re sure your next attack will be the end, she pushes you and Cal away in a last ditch effort.

“I over-estimated you,” the Second Sister says coolly and briefly clutches her arm that carries a deep wound from your lightsaber. “You’re nothing but scum to be rid of.”

She begins to retreat and you know it’s the only chance you’ll get before the place will be crawling with Purge Troopers. The news of your betrayal will travel fast and you need to get out of Imperial starfighters’ range before that.

“Cal, we need to go!” You grab his shoulder to stop him from going after the Second Sister.

The TIE/IN Interceptor barely allows two people enough room to breathe. With shaky hands, you try to focus on scrambling the communications and tracking systems so they won’t be able to reach you.

Cal places a hand to your shoulder. “Here, let me. You get us out of here.”

Your gaze meets his and the moths of agony and despair disappear for a moment. You nod with a minimal motion. The corners of Cal’s mouth move up only just noticeably. You don’t dare breathe until the computer has finished the calculations for a jump to hyperspace and Bracca is left behind.


	16. Arms Tonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hey would you be able to do a Cal Kestis x Reader based off the song "Arms tonite" by Mother Mother?"
> 
> !!! TW: ANGST, DEATH !!!

Cere finds Cal meditating on a ledge on Bogano. The sun is barely up but she knows he has been there for the whole night, punishing himself for something he had nothing to do with, but also reminiscing, living your memories. Cere is worried about losing another padawan.

Cal is facing the vast emptiness and faraway regions in the horizon. In his hands, he clutches your lightsaber. You won’t need it anymore. Not where you are now.

The mentor places a hand on his shoulder. Neither says a word. Cal takes solace in knowing that he is not alone with his sorrow. He is still waiting for the realization to punch him in the gut, knowing it will hurt even more and there is nothing he can do to prepare.

You were not sad and had no regrets after leading such a carefree lifestyle. The person on best terms with your passing was certainly yourself. For Cal, it will take time. He clutches the lightsaber harder as if trying to wring out another memory, but the Force shows him nothing. His fingers are numb.

Cal didn’t know how exhausted you were for the past few months. Or how relieved you were to know it would end soon. It was easy to fight knowing where it would end. That poison slowly corrupting your body was a ticking bomb. Cal knew but perhaps wasn’t ready to believe it. His only regret is that he didn’t take every moment he could, didn’t do all those things he could have and now it’s too late.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sharing is Caring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980820) by [OlwenWhiteTrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlwenWhiteTrack/pseuds/OlwenWhiteTrack)
  * [Eleventh Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981114) by [OlwenWhiteTrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlwenWhiteTrack/pseuds/OlwenWhiteTrack)




End file.
